


You Get Me

by Casey_K



Series: You Get Me [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is surprised to hear about one of the things Danny misses most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little harmless fluff. Couldn't resist a wistful Danny. 
> 
> NB: Don't own the characters, just like playing. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so feel free to highlight typos etc.

“You know what I miss,” Danny said, to nobody in particular. “Making out.” His voice had a dreamy quality to it that tugged somewhere in Steve’s chest. “You know when we were kids and everything was easier, you couldn’t get enough of each other but it had to be enough and you never quite knew what to do with your hands.” Kono chuckled. It was testament to the slow day they were having. Several cases on simmer but nothing much to do that they gravitated toward the bull-pen, reran evidence and talked nonsense. Or listened to Danny talk nonsense, usually. 

“You get what I mean though, right?”

“Sure,” Kono said, still grinning. “Fun times.”

“That’s right. Fun times. I don’t have enough fun in my life, my beautiful daughter aside. Lazy evenings making out on the couch, all that frazzled energy and emotion, and the elation if you accidently brush a nipple or are brave enough to go for a handful of ass, slip under an item of clothing to feel forbidden skin.” Danny sighed deeply. “I really miss that.”

Steve felt as though his whole brain had checked out for a vacation. He stared at Danny looking all wistful and dreamy, and boy, did he want to make out.

“What are you looking at me like that for? You don’t agree with me?”

“Huh?” Steve cleared his throat. Where was oxygen and normal brain function when you needed it? “Oh, I agree, whole-heartedly. Not enough making out.”

“It shouldn’t all be about the end result, you know? Sure sex is great and all, but there’s a sliding scale of greatness that should start with the humble kiss. Not enough effort goes into kissing, these days.”

“I like kissing,” Steve agreed. The room was suddenly hot, and Steve pulled at the neck of his polo shirt.

“You do?” Danny’s smile was blinding and Steve had to blink a few times to clear his vision and focus on something other than Danny’s mouth, and those soulful eyes. Damn those ocean blue, soulful eyes. “I am so glad we’re on the same page about this. Making out for making out’s sake without it having to lead to something else.”

Without? Without wasn’t at all good. “The something else is good though, right?” Steve wanted the something else as much, if not more than the making out. He’d thought a lot about the something else with Danny. About something else with Danny naked and breathless beneath him. Oh, yes, the something else was very good indeed.

“Of course it is. It’s great, one would go as far as to say that it is hopefully earth shattering, but it doesn’t always have to be about that.”  
“Earth shattering?” Kono eyed him suspiciously. 

“You never had the earth shattered by sex that was just _that_ good?” 

It was a different knot in Steve’s gut now. He didn’t want to hear about Danny having sex with anyone else, and he certainly didn’t want it to be of the earth shattering nature unless it included himself and the shatterer of the earth under Danny’s feet, or ass, or any other part of him really. And it wasn’t all about the earth shattering, what about the slow sinful burn? What about hours and hours of sweaty, athletic sex that left your body shattered but your mind blissful? “There is something to be said for long lusty hours between the sheets,” Steve said, his own voice taking on a similar wistful air to Danny’s. 

Danny glanced over at Steve and tilted his head. “Long lusty hours? I took you more for an adrenaline junkie hanging from the light fittings kinda guy.”

“That too.” Steve grinned. “But I’m all for slowing it down when the occasion warrants.” 

“This is not the kind of conversation I anticipated when I signed up,” Kono said. “Not that I’m complaining, but Chin looks ready to pass out. You holding on, cuz?” Chin grimaced and ignored Kono’s laughter.

Danny sighed again, heavily. “I just miss making out.”

“Why haven’t you been making out?” Steve asked, just wanting to be sure he was getting the right message—that Danny wasn’t seeing anybody—hoping he wasn’t about to be filled in with the latest in the Williams fuck schedule. “Just filling up on quickies to get you through the days?” Steve laughed. It was superficial, just to cover his bases. 

Danny’s feathers ruffled in that cute way that happened when Steve invariably said something stupid and Danny was exasperated with him. “Why haven’t I…? Seriously, McGarrett? For your information, I don’t do casual. I don’t do one-night-stands or quickies to get me through the days. And, let me tell you, I am a man of substance, so answer me this… Exactly when am I supposed to find the time to meet anyone, let alone get to the point where making out would be an option?” Steve thought Danny was finished, but as he opened his mouth to respond, Danny set off again, with a little more irritation present in his voice. “Between seeing my daughter, who I do not begrudge one minute, I do not at all mind giving up making out for her in the slightest… But between seeing my daughter, and our ridiculous work schedule, and then you monopolising the rest of my hours, and yes, I do begrudge giving up my time making out to your whims and punishing work ethic, when in the hell am I supposed to find the time outside of giving up sleeping and laundry, huh? Tell me that, I’m interested to hear to what you have to say about this.”

“So, it’s my fault now?” Steve looked from Danny to Kono. “Is this my fault,” he said to Kono. “Danny, how can this be my fault?”

Danny ignored the question, he was too far gone to have heard it. “I’m sure you find plenty of time to make out with random hotties who trip over themselves to get to you, have days filled with long lusty lie-in’s, but me, not so much. How about you Kono? You have plenty of time for making out don’t you?”

“I do okay.” She was grinning but she looked a little disconcerted. 

“And Chin,” Danny said, waving a hand in Chin’s direction.

“Leave me out of this, brah.”

“I know for a fact Chin has a gorgeous woman waiting for him whenever he has five minutes outside of the McGarrett madhouse. And you,” Danny jabbed the air in Steve’s direction. 

“I thought you’d already covered me with the hotties falling over me.” Steve was grinning. This was just a little bit fun, and Danny was just so…ugh, Steve wanted to pin him against the nearest wall and kiss him stupid or drag him to the couch in his office and get into a serious make out session.

“You, Mr Smooth Dog, probably get much more than making out, get the whole package unwrapped and ready to go whenever I’m not within fifty yards of you, but me…no such luck for me. And yes, it is your fault. It is definitely your fault, McGarrett, with a capital Y and a capital F.”

“Well, I had no idea you felt so put out, so hard done by, Danny. You should have just said and I’d have given you a day off to go make out.” _When hell freezes over I may consider giving you time off to get laid._ “Hell, I’ll even be your wing man on an evening out.” _To make sure everyone stays away from you._

“My wing man?” Danny threw his arms in the air. “Because I’m going to get so much attention with Smooth Dog on my arm that I’ll be knee deep in phone numbers.”

“Fine, what do you want me to say?”

“Never mind.” Danny’s shoulders slumped and he let out a long, laboured sigh. “I’m sure I read somewhere celibacy is good for the soul.” Steve felt Danny’s celibacy was certainly good for his own soul, whether Danny got any benefit from it wasn’t quite so clear, and judging by the sadness enveloping him, it was definitely not good for his soul.

Kono chuckled but Steve couldn’t laugh, he’d done this to Danny, he didn’t know how, but Danny was sad because of him, and before he knew it the words tumbled out of his mouth. “I’ll make out with you, Danno.”

Anger flashed across Danny’s face as his gaze snapped up to glare at Steve. “You’ll what? You’ll make out with me? Is this some kind of joke to you?”

 _Back pedal, back pedal fast…_ “No, I’m saying,” _I don’t know what the fuck I’m saying, and in front of Kono and Chin, you idiot,_ “all you had to do was ask.” 

“Ask?” Danny turned on his heel and stormed off to his office attempting to slam the door. It bounced on its slow-close hinge. 

“What did I do now?” Steve threw his arms in the air and looked at Kono for support but she glared at him. “What? I was being nice.”

“That was just cruel.”

Steve looked at Chin. “That was harsh, brah.” He shook his head and looked back at the info in front of him. 

“How is that harsh? I offered to do the guy a favour.”

Kono intensified the glare. “The man just laid his heart out on the table, told us how lonely he is and you make light of it. Given how bad he has it for you, Boss, that was beyond cruel.”

“Danny doesn’t have it bad for me,” Steve scoffed. He couldn’t have. Steve would have known, would have done something about it. He wouldn’t have spent the best part of a year pining away from a distance at something he knew he’d never have.

“Seriously? How do you even function in the role you have if you are so totally oblivious to everything around you?” Kono wasn’t pulling her punches that was for sure. She was angry. Angry at Steve. For Danny. _Shit._

“I didn’t know,” Steve whispered. Chin shook his head. “How was I supposed to know?” Steve looked at Danny through the glass wall of the office, hunched over his desk. He could almost see the anger and the hurt radiating off him in waves. “I really fucked up, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, just a bit.” Kono patted Chin on the shoulder. “I’m heading out for coffee, you wanna come?”

Chin looked relieved. “Please, yes, please.”

Steve waited until they’d both left the office before approaching Danny’s door. He popped his head inside. “Hey, okay if I come in?”  
“Fuck off, McGarrett. I’m not in the mood to be your entertainment today.”

Steve slipped inside the office and hovered. “Danny, I wanted to apologise. I didn’t mean to…” Danny looked up with so much hurt and pain in his eyes that Steve’s words dried up in his mouth. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“Acceptance pending. Now get the fuck out.” 

Steve wanted to destroy every last shred of paperwork on Danny’s desk that was taking his attention. He walked over and sat on the edge of the desk. His thigh was an inch from Danny’s hand. 

“Unless you want me to stab you in the leg with my pen, I suggest you move.”

“I’m not going anywhere, not until you look at me.” Danny looked up and Steve swallowed hard. “Not until we talk about this.”

“What? You’re Smooth Dog. I’m a loser. I get it. You really want to keep torturing me?”

“No, Danny, I don’t.” And in that moment Steve knew what he had to do. It was a quick move, a hand to the back of Danny’s neck and simultaneous dive towards him and Steve pressed his lips to Danny’s. For all of two seconds before Danny scooted his chair back and Steve fell to his knees on the floor in front of him. “Ow, what was that for?” Danny stared, kind of expressionless. “I thought you wanted to make out, I was going for innocent but eager, no need to drop me on my ass.”

“Are you completely out of your fucking mind? You really don’t get it do you?” Danny jumped to his feet and stepped over Steve heading for the door. 

“Danny wait.” Steve grabbed his wrist. “I’m not kidding around. I really…I’ve wanted to…” But the words wouldn’t come out. Steve’s throat constricted, his face flushed and he didn’t know what to do next. 

Danny waited. And stared. And then huffed. “Wanted to _what?_ ”

Danny was still so angry, it left Steve wrong footed somehow. Steve got to his feet and let his hand slip from Danny’s wrist to hold his hand. “Can we start this again?” Still no reaction from Danny and Steve just sighed. “I didn’t think you’d be interested. In me.”

“What makes you think I am?”

“Kono said… I thought maybe there was something, you know, but what with Rachel and Gabby, I just… well, I’m a guy…” Steve shrugged, still holding Danny’s hand. At least Danny hadn’t dropped it…yet.

“I am perfectly capable of realising that you are a guy, Steven. I yes, have Rachel and Gabby in my past, but you have Catherine up front and centre. Offering to make out with me…that was so far out of the range of fair it can’t even be measured.”

“I know that…now. But I was serious, am serious, even before I realised you may actually want to.”

Danny huffed again. A tight little sound that made Steve want to wince. Danny flustered, Danny irritated, Danny a little angry in a manic way, those things Steve could handle. But Danny hurting, tight and constricted because of Steve…not so much. “You make no sense,” Danny said, staring Steve down.

Pulling Danny to face him fully, Steve took hold of Danny’s other hand as well. “Okay, look. You said you missed making out. I’ve wanted to, well, for a long time I’ve thought about…you…and…fuck, why is this so difficult?”

“You’ve thought about me?” Danny’s voice was softer somehow, but there was still a hint of disbelief in there, regardless Steve relaxed a fraction. Because at least Danny was still listening.

“Of course I have.” Steve’s exasperation at not being able to make himself understood was making him brave. “I care about you, Danny,” he said slightly too loud and just a little bit squeaky. He tried to steady his nerves. “I thought that was obvious.” He squeezed Danny’s hands in his. Danny looked like he was thinking, considering, so Steve pushed on. Now or never. “I wasn’t going to blow what we have together by making a move on my straight partner. But when you said you missed making out I thought it was an opportunity to have a little fun—at my expense, not yours,” he added quickly. “Because you’d eat my face off and then forget about me. But at least I’d have that.” Steve hated the hopeful note in his voice, hated the desperation in his words, but this was for Danny, and Danny deserved better than Steve had given him lately. “And maybe I take up all of your time because I like being with you. You ever think of that?”

“Like being with me?”

“And because I don’t want you to spend it with anyone else. Did you think of that?”

“So, let me get this straight,” Danny said, dropping one of Steve’s hands so he could karate chop the air with the other. “You make sure I don’t have time to get it on with anyone because you have some schoolboy crush, while you have your sexy lieutenant on speed dial, and half the island disrobing at your command? How is that fair?”

“I do not have half the island…and Cath is not…we’re not serious. I keep telling you that. If she’s in port and I’m available we hook up, that’s all. It’ll never be anything.”

“Well that’s just great for you. But you expect me to stay a monk.”

Steve crowded close, slipping a hand around Danny’s waist. “Not anymore.” He brushed his lips over Danny’s cheek, felt Danny tremble in his hands. “I’m sorry, I messed up, okay. Give me a chance to put it right?”

“I’m listening.” Danny’s voice was deep and rough. 

“A date. We’ve got nothing on at the moment.” _Oh, god, how I’d love to have nothing on and get my hands all over you._ “You want to go to lunch with me?”

“On a date?”

“A real date, and if I do good we get to kiss a little at the end.” The last of Danny’s tension dissolved and Steve took a deep breath, let a smile spread across his face. “And if I do great, maybe we can make out.”

Danny tilted his head to one side, his eyes boring deep into Steve’s soul. “And you really want this? You’re not just humouring me to shut me up?”

“Oh, god, Danny, you have no idea how much I want this, have wanted this, for a long time.”

And just like that, Steve knew he was in the clear. Danny slipped an arm around Steve’s waist and grinned up at him.  
“A long time, huh?”

“Practically from the beginning.” He kissed the corner of Danny’s mouth, not wanting to be too forward after Danny saying it shouldn’t all be about sex, but Danny turned and met him full on. A sweet, lingering kiss, full of promise and potential. Danny squeezed him gently as he pulled away. 

“You should know I don’t put out on a first date,” he said seriously. “Or the second. Third is negotiable.”

Steve grinned. “For you, Danny, I’d wait till our wedding night.”

“And he’s back to teasing.”

Steve pulled Danny in tight. “I’ve never been more serious in my entire life.”

That look, of awe and wonder on Danny’s face, that was a much better look and Steve was proud to have put it there. He leaned down for another sweet, innocent kiss and was surprised when Danny slipped his tongue along Steve’s lip. He opened up and allowed Danny to deepen the kiss, a slow burn building until they were both handsy, and breathless. Steve laughed as Danny squeezed his ass and slipped a hand under his t-shirt. 

“I thought you wanted to take this slow?” Steve said, stepping back and looking at where Danny’s hand had disappeared under his shirt to caress a nipple. Danny’s other hand stroked over the front of Steve’s pants, caressing the line of his hardening cock straining against the fabric. Danny bit his bottom lip, and grinned. 

“Slow can be overrated.” He pushed Steve against the desk and stepped between his knees, nuzzling against Steve’s neck. Steve leaned back a little, putting the weight on his arms, not wanting to rush ahead. A small noise escaped his throat as Danny licked a line along his jawline to his ear and whispered, “god, I want to fuck you so bad. Strip you naked and explore every inch of your body with my tongue.”  
“Fuck, Danny, I want that, I do.”

“But not yet,” Danny whispered. “First there is dating,” Danny pressed down against Steve’s cock and he hummed trying to keep the noises inside, “and holding hands. A little making out. Or a lot.” Danny ground his hips against Steve and they both whimpered. “Then a little groping, dry humping, and after a little time we make it underneath the clothing.”

“I swear, I’m gonna come in my pants if you don’t stop,” Steve groaned. 

And Danny pulled away, grinning. “Not here, sweetheart. We save that for the date finale.”

“Now who’s being cruel?” Steve stood and shook himself out, re adjusted his pants. “So we have a date?”

“You have yourself a date, big man. I want to be wined and dined.” Danny poked Steve’s chest. “And pampered. You need to pamper me.”  
“You got it.” Steve grinned, straightening his t-shirt. “Anything else I should know?”

Another head tilt as Danny considered and Steve really wanted to reel him back in for another smooch. “Cuddling. I like cuddling. It’s a precursor to making out.”

“Cuddling, got it. I can do cuddling.”

“Coffee at yours, after our date.” Danny wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Okay.” Steve couldn’t keep up with the thoughts in his head or the fantasies playing out as he tried to keep his focus. “Also a precursor to making out?” he asked hopefully.

Danny placed a hand flat against Steve’s chest, the heat burning through Steve’s t-shirt right through to his heart. “And when it’s time,” Danny’s voice was low and rough and Steve shuddered, “you better bring your best game, McGarrett, because I want those long lusty hours between the sheets you promised.”

 _Holy fuck._ Steve’s breath hitched, his skin tingled, and his balls ached. “And what do I get, Danny?”

Danny reached in to kiss Steve’s cheek and grinned. “You get me.”


End file.
